What If - A Dramione Story
by peeveshp8
Summary: Starts with the end of the War. Draco and Hermione enter into a fight, learn to tolerate each other, become friends and then...
1. Chapter 1: War and Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters and places. They all ofcourse belong to the one and only J K Rowling. She is the BEST.

oOo

Chapter 1: War and Aftermath

Few were sobbing over their dead, few were frantically searching for their missing family members and friends, few were tending the wounds, and few were just taking in the sight of the destruction of the legendary Castle of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

All the Weasleys except Ron were standing near the long table of Gryffindor at the centre of the Great Hall and shedding tears over the bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville where sitting on the floor near the now broken entrance of the Great Hall and watching all the people - dead, wounded and sobbing, around them with tears in their eyes. Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Luna, Dean along with few other students were tending the wounded. McGonagall, Kingsley and the professors of Hogwarts were recasting the protective enchantments surrounding the Castle. All the house elves along with Flitch were attending the ruins from the battle shattered across the Hall.

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the Great Hall sending shivers to everyone. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom ran towards the source of the sound. As they reached the staircases, the sight before them partially paralyzed them.

Amidst the pool of deep red blood were the immensely abused bleeding bodies of the three Malfoys. Standing in the pool, covered in blood, waving her wand and shouting curses at three Malfoys was Bellatrix Lestrange.

When she noticed the four warriors of the Light approach the scene, she yelled between her hysterical laughs, "Here bleed the traitors who deceived the Dark Lord. Next will be your turn dears. Await me, for I am going to avenge the fallen Dark Lord".

The four of them rounded Bellatrix Lestrange and started firing hexes at her while she stepped out of the blood pool shielding her body from their jinxes and shouting curses at the four.

This commotion caused everyone to step out of the Great Hall and come running to the mini battle taking place at the staircases. Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid and Luna Lovegood retrieved the three bodies of Malfoys from the mess and are now moving them towards the Great Hall. The people around did not dare to shoot any curses out of the fear that they might accidentally hit the other four in the fight. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Aberforth Dumbledore kept firing 'Protego' at everyone shielding them.

Harry dodged a curse thrown at him by Bellatrix and fired 'Expelliramus' at her. Neville got hit by 'Sectumsempra' on his abdomen and fell on the floor bleeding. Immediately Harry threw a Conjuctivitis curse which Bellatrix dogded and hit Harry with a curse which sent him flying into wall backside. Hermione immediately shielded Harry and fired a 'Expulso' at Bellatrix, which she dogded again laughing and shouted a hex aiming Hermione which split opened the word mudblood carved on her arm by Bellatrix a few months back at Malfoy Manor. Ron attacked Bellatrix with 'Crucio', which she again managed to avoid by dodging it. She then threw a Killing Curse at Hermione. Hermione dogded it at the very last moment nearly missing it, but it rebounded and hit Ron directly in the chest. Ron's body fell with a thud on top of severely bleeding Harry blocking him. Hermione in a fit of rage pointed her wand at Bellatrix and yelled 'Avada Kedavra', which hit her right in the chest. Bellatrix's body hit the ground with the ghost of her evil laugh still cast as a shadow on her now very much dead face.

oOo

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She did not dare to open her eyes yet, secretly wishing that it will all turn into a dream. When the voices around her grew so loud that she cannot pretend to ignore them any longer, she opened her eyes and found herself on the bed in the Hospital Wing.

'Hermione, you are awake' shouted Mrs. Weasley attacking her with a huge motherly hug. She was then crashed by yet another hug by Harry, who looked so weak that he might pass as a member of Inferi. She then searched for Ron, wondering why he did not give her one of his warm hugs. The truth then hit her. She stared at the crowd in front of her and yelled at everyone, 'Ron... He... He is Dead'. It is not a statement. It is a question, for someone to contradict her or at least tell her that she is wrong. But no one spoke, instead she is once again hugged by a now hysterically crying Harry. Hermione took in her surroundings. She studied everyone's faces. Finally she accepted the horrible truth that Ron is now dead! She then broke into painful sobs and tried to vent out all the grief from her mind by crying. Harry and others tried to comfort her and she finally stopped crying, but not because her pain has ended, just because her tears seems to be exhausted. She then looked up to everyone in the room. The Weasleys look like hell. Mrs. Weasley is sitting at end of Hermione's bed and she looked like replica of a zombie, ofcourse she had just lost two of her sons in the battle. Hermione knew that her grief is nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione being the reasonable, caring and responsible person, felt the need to be strong and support Harry, the Weasleys, the Order and all other victims of the disastrous war.

She took in a deep breath, patted Harry on the back, got up and gave Mrs. Weasley and Ginny a warm hug and turned to face McGonagall holding back her fresh batch of tears and said, 'He deserves a Good Bye, Remus, Tonks, Fred, everyone else who died for the war'

Everyone nodded their approval. It is then that she realized George was missing. 'Where is George?', she asked Harry. Then Mrs. Weasley burst into a fit of sobs. Hermione instantly regretted asking that question aloud in front of the Weasley family. Harry noticed it, and squeezed her hand saying, 'George said he would not leave Fred and HIM alone. He is with their...ummm... bodies'

She realized that Harry is referring to RON as a DEAD BODY. It is then that her grief filled heart took over her reasoning mind and she let the threatening tears in her eyes to fall yet again, which later turned into horrible stomach wrenching sobs. Ginny and Molly hugged her and all the three women gave into their emotional trauma once again, and were comforted by a crying Mr. Weasley and a shaking Harry.

oOo

Everyone in the Borrow were now in their black robes ready to leave for Hogwarts, in order to attend the funeral ceremony of the people who died in the battle. One by one, all of them apparated to the gates of the Hogwarts and started walking towards the grounds.

Everything represented just the same as that of Dumbledore's funeral except that there are now more chairs to accommodate more people. Harry and Hermione walked to the front rows along with the Weasley family and found their respective seats near the bodies of Ron, Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

There are many caskets lying on the raised platform. A person in some weird looking black robes got up and started saying something, uttering few spells pointing his wand at the bodies and then at the caskets. Hermione tried to listen to the words but her effort is not working. All she could hear are her own sobs and sobs of the people around her. So she just stared at Ron being placed into one of the caskets and cried leaning onto Harry's shoulder. A bright white light surrounded the now sealed caskets, raising them in the air above everyone. After a few minutes, gold colored rays surrounded the caskets, making them disappear to their meant resting places respectively.

Words were exchanged, Tears were shed, Toasts were made and Loses were acknowledged. The crowd seemed to apparate away as the time passed.

The remaining living members of the Order and the Dumbledore's Army moved to McGonagall's room, who is the Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. After brief discussions, it was decided that McGonagall would be continuing as the Headmistress. Harry suggested that the portrait of Professor Snape should be placed in the Headmaster's room and everyone instantly agreed with him, as all of them were immensely regretting the despise they held towards Snape since the death of Dumbledore. They have also decided to name the Potions Lab of Hogwarts after him. Kingsley Shacklebolt was unanimously chosen as the Minister for Magic. They concluded that the War-Hit-Hogwarts should return to its former glory by the end of August, in order to open its gates to welcome the present and new pupil on The First of September.

After all the discussions and decisions, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione reached the gates of the Castle and apparated back to the Borrow.

oOo

A/N: Sorry that Ron was dead. I really like Ron a lot but just don't need the character in this story. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Since this is my fanfiction, I request you – "No flames please!"


	2. Chapter 2: My Only Friend

oOo

Chapter 2: My Only Friend

The atmosphere in the Borrow has been drastically altered as all its inhabitants choose their own way to moan the dead and opted for their own method to move on.

Mrs. Weasley had turned into a workaholic. She is finding new works within the household and attending them one after the other. If she has literally left with no work to do, she starts washing the fresh dishes over and over again. Mr. Weasley has been escalated as The Head of Muggle Relations Department and thus he was able to distract himself from the sorrow with his now very demanding and responsible job. Charlie has permanently moved to Romania to continue his work in the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Percy has moved to America muttering something about a change of place and he also got a job offer from the American Ministry of Magic. George chose to move into the apartment above the Weasley Wizarding Weezes in the Diagon Alley. Bill started working along with George and is now expecting a child with Fluer.

Harry broke up with Ginny saying that they both needed space and time to get over everything that had happened. But Harry actually broke up with Ginny because he always had a feeling that Ron was never happy with their relation. Harry felt that he should be with Hermione as he was certain that Ron would have wanted him to do so and fill the gap in Hermione's life which was created by his death. Harry could not trust anyone else but HIM with her life. Though Harry was coming up with all the reasons favouring his decision, the Truth is that he was terribly afraid of losing Hermione to Someone just as he lost Ron to Death. He cannot afford to lose his only alive best friend and hence Harry wants to claim Hermione as HIS Forever and Always.

Ginny being the strong person she always is, took everything that happened in her own way. She was indeed secretly very happy when Harry left her, because she really needed that space and more importantly time to see if Harry was really the person that she can be in love with her entire life.

Hermione let herself to get lost in all her books. She can be found either reading in the sitting room of the Borrow or sleeping in the room which she is currently sharing with Ginny. Though everyone are well aware that Hermione is just pretending to be asleep while she is actually moaning silently, they could not think of anything to console her because they themselves are just doing the same thing.

oOo

Draco Malfoy has once again ended up in his family graveyard visiting his parent's graves. This has become a part of his routine for the past one week since he woke up in the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He still remember that day after the war when he lost both his parents.

His father Lucius Malfoy found him in a corner near the Room of Requirement and then they both set off in a search for his mother Narcissa Malfoy. When they finally found her, she was writhing on the ground in pain by the Cruciatus Curse from Bellatrix wand, who was laughing and yelling "Blood Traitor". His father immediately started fighting Bellatrix and Draco retrieved his shaking mother from the ground and was moving her towards Great Hall. He heard his father and Bellatrix running behind him fighting. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a loud sound and turned back to see his father amidst a pool of his own blood. Before he could think of any possible way out, Bellatrix attacked him and his now unconscious mother. The last thing he remembered was extreme pain before he completely blacked out.

When he woke up on the hospital bed, it was then that he was informed that his mother had died before she was moved to St. Mungo's and his father had died just the previous day because of the stong Dark Magic curses thrown upon him by Bellatrix. And that both their bodies were buried side by side amongst their family graves.

Draco was shattered after taking in the news. He left the St. Mungo's ignoring the healers who said that he needed few more days of hospitalization until he was completely cured. He apparated straight away to the Malfoy Graveyard inorder to find his parents. When he found their graves with their names engraved on them, he brust out crying as he never did before.

It was his only reason to join the Death Eaters, to keep his parents alive who were now dead and buried. And he was not even given the chance to pay his respect to their bodies and bury them.

He knelt down infront of their graves and cried the whole day yet again and then apparated to the Malfoy Manor. He made it to the Bar Room and got himself drunk to sleep, but with certain words still rebounding in his brain -

"THEY DIED TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU ARE SHAMEFULLY ALIVE AT THE COST OF YOUR PARENT'S DEATH"

oOo

Harry thought that both Hermione and he cannot start to move on when they are still at the Borrow, which is a constant reminder of Ron. Even Hermione felt like she had used the hospitality of Borrow too much for a non family member and she also felt that she cannot stop grieving over Ron's death if she continues staying at his place.

Hermione wanted to pay a visit to her home. She also had planned to take a trip to Australia to find her parents, lift the memory charm she placed on them for their own safety, before she left on Hunt for Horcruxses. She badly wants to bring them back to their home. But before she moves to Australia, Hermione needed to do her research on memory charms thoroughly and also to turn their house into an inhabitable place as it had been abandoned for the past one year in order to welcome her parents back home after finding them.

She shared this with Harry and He said that even he would like to move out of the Borrow for a change. Harry asked her if he can come along with her to her house as he as nothing else to do at present. Hermione was very well aware that though he is not outright mentioning it, Harry is planning to company her to give her some company and to not leave her alone. She was very glad that he really cares for her.

Both of them had informed Mr. & Mrs. Weasley today after the dinner that they would be leaving to Hermione's house tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley requested them to leave after the breakfast and they happily obliged. Both of them then left for their respective rooms and packed their trunks.

The following morning after the breakfast Harry and Hermione said their farewells to everyone in the Borrow, put their shrunken trunks in their pockets and apparated to Hermione's home.

oOo

According to his brief trail held in the Ministry, the Wizengamort decided to free Draco as it was found that the only reason he joined the Deatheaters was from the fear of further exposing his family to You-Know-Who's wrath and also that he was not of age at the time of taking the death mark. It also declared that Draco was not to be allowed to leave the country for a minimum of 3 months and was required to report at the Ministry once in every week.

Draco restricted himself to the Malfoy Manor and his visits to his parent's graves, apart from his required weekly visits to the Ministry. Due to the fact that it was his mother's lie that saved Potter's life in the final battle he found himself lonely with his friends now treating him as a social pariah.

With the grief of his parent's death and the loneliness that has now become a part of him, Draco now spends his hours in the bar of the Malfoy Manor drinking himself to sleep or unconsciousness.

His only wish was to escape this bitter environment but the restriction by the Ministry withheld him from running away from this miserable place. He hoped that his 3 months restriction would end soon so that he could flee to some faraway place and escape his lonliness.

oOo

A/N: Hoped you like it and Please do Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

oOo

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Hermione and Harry reached the Granger House, relaxed for a while and started with dusting the place. After they are done for the day, they both went to sleep. This process continued for two more days and now the Granger House is quite comfortable for human inhabitation. Happy with their work, both Hermione and Harry decided take rest for the remaining day.

They planned to take a trip to the Grimmauld Place as Hermione asked Harry whether she can borrow a few books from its vast Black Library to gather all the required information on reversal of the memory charms and to which Harry happily obliged.

So they woke up early the next morning and apparated to The No. 12 Grimmauld Place an hour later. To their surprise the house is very neat and tidy even though it was barely occupied since the Order moved its Headquarters to the Borrow after the death of Albus Dumbledore.

The secret behind the now pleasant house was immediately broken when a very cheerful Kreacher came running towards them and now greeting both Harry and Hermione warmly. Both of them were stunned by the change in Kreacher and were bemused by it.

After a happy chat with his master, Kreacher led both of them into the Black Library. They did collect all the information possible on the matter but to Hermione's dismay it was not sufficient enough. Harry noticed Hermione's disappointment and said that they have to visit Hogwart's Library once it was reestablished. Hermione felt a bit of hope as she always thought that the Library of Hogwarts holds almost all the information on Magic. But to get her hands on those books once again she had wait atleast till the end of August.  
After collecting the required books and had their stomachs filled with the sumptuous food prepared by Kreacher, they both decided to call it a day, thanked Kreacher and apparated back to Hermione's home.

oOo

Hermione's hopes on their research started to evaporate as days went on, just like Harry's repetitive trails to cheer Hermione. Whatever they do to make a change in their routine activities, but at the end of the day, they find crying themselves to a restless sleep hoping that their secret sobs would not wake up the other in the next room.

Time seems to be passing but there was no progress with regard to their research on the reversal of 'Oblivate' charm. Hermione and Harry often made visits to the Grimmauld Place and Florish and Bolts to lay their hands on few more books. McGonagall has replied to Harry's owl saying that they both were always welcome to visit Hogwarts and its library once the castle has been redone.

Hermione though was not openly expressing her appreciation towards Harry's support, is sincerely happy and grateful that he chose to stay with her when she required him the most. But she is also worried about Harry's new found interest in her. She is very well aware that she likes him just as a sibling and so did he until after the death of Ron. She guessed that he has become a paranoid after Ron's dismissal and is just trying to retain at least her in his life in any way possible. Not wanting her only remaining best friend to get hurt, she chose to ignore and make him realize that they are better off as friends. But Hermione hoped that Harry would realize soon enough before anything happens that might affect their friendship.

Whereas Harry is worried that his every possible attempt to draw Hermione's special affection was ignored by her. For the past few days Harry noticed that as he was trying to get close to her, she is pushing him away smoothly. 'I will not lose her too. I will pursue her till she is mine and only mine', thought Harry.

After their research for the day, they departed to their respective room and slowly dozed off to a hopefully smooth sleep.

But as always their wish is not granted as Harry woke up startled to the screams coming from Hermione's room.

oOo

Harry went running to Hermione's room and found her screaming and quivering on the bed. He then shook her awake from her nightmare. Hermione clung onto Harry sobbing and grasping for some air.

'Hermione, it was just a dream', said Harry trying to console her. After a few minutes of silent assurances and consoling, Harry found that Hermione's body has finally ceased to quiver and he felt her relaxing against his body's warmth.

When the tension from the nightmare has settled down, Harry gathered enough courage to finally ask her about her dream. She wiped her tears away and recalled her dream.

_Hermione was fighting against a group of masked people who suddenly barged into the Borrow. She saw all the Weasley Clan, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harry and her parents to drop dead one after the other at the hands of those merciless Death Eaters_

'Hermione, the war is over. No one is hurt or dead. You were just dreaming. It was a nightmare and look I am very much alive unless you can prove that ghosts are actually solid', said Harry taking her face into his hands and encouragingly smiling at her. She nodded her accordance to Harry and conveyed her appreciation for his support through a brief smile.

But her smiling face has suddenly turned pale resembling a blank parachment, as Harry leaned into her and pressed his lips against her softly. She froze onto the moment and let the shock take over her body. But Harry misunderstood her lack of movement to her consent and pressed his lips to hers once again, but not so softly this time. Hermione jolted back to the present situation from her frozen state, when she felt Harry's hands snake around her waist pulling her onto his lap. She pulled back suddenly when his lips were about to reach hers again.

Hermione is now standing in front of Harry, who is sitting on her bed and looking at her with evident hurt reflecting in his eyes. Hermione tried to shout at Harry that, 'this is wrong and they are not meant to be', but only found herself staring the floor with no sound leaving her throat. Harry masked his hurt features with a not too convincing smile and said, 'I know you need some more time to come around and I can wait as long as it takes'. Before leaving her room Harry took her face into his arms once again, kissed her on the forehead and wished her a Good Night.

But Hermione was certain that she also heard him barely utter in an almost inaudible voice, 'Sleep well Hermione. I love you' just before closing the door of her room.

It took Hermione a whole hour to completely shake away the shock of what Harry had said. She decided to drop it until he perceived it again out of the fear of losing him. In the other room Harry decided to give her some more time. Thinking so, both struggled themselves to some more sleep as it is still Three in the morning.

Both slept unaware that a certain 'blonde-death eater-blood traitor' also woke up shaking from his yet another nightmare, only to realize he has none left to console him. Unlike the two, he could not drift back into sleep. So he decided to drown himself with alcohol, which he now started to consider as his one and only friend.

oOo

A/N: Hope you liked reading it. If so please review!


	4. Chapter4: Respecting an Elf & a Mudblood

oOo

Chapter 4: Respect towards an Elf and a Mudblood

Draco Malfoy desperately wanted to put an end to his loneliness. He thought, 'If I could leave this country and take shelter in some unknown place, there might be a possibility of friendship, joy and happiness'. But alas! He cannot pursue it as he is still under the watchful eyes of Ministry. He should stay in the Manor and report to the Auror Office once every week for atleast two more months according to Mr. Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and the Acting Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. So he had to endure this torture for another sixty long days.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh at the thought that no one would care about him. He realized, 'No! There is someone who still likes him'. But he laughed at the irony of his situation, as THAT SOMEONE is 'Frog', his house-elf.

He recalled that out of the three house-elves that were to serve the Malfoy household, only Frog is alive. Though Potter managed to free the miserable Dobby, which was his father's elf, his aunt Bellatrix made sure that the elf has bleed to its death later. Milley used to be his mother's elf. The Dark Lord successfully managed to torture Milley to its death when the elf came in the way of the Cruciatus Curse bestowed onto his mother, blocking it with her little body inorder to protect Narcissa.

At present Frog is the only elf bound to the name 'Malfoy'. He is Draco's elf and currently the only one to value him. Frog comforted Draco after his return walks from the graveyard. Draco knew that it was only due to the curtsey of Frog that he wakes up in his bed every morning when he actually dozes off in some corner of the Manor after finishing his bottle of firewhiskey.

He was often shocked at the respect and care with which Frog treats him even after the hell that Draco had put that elf throughout his life. He was sure that if someone had raised this point only a year ago, he would have laughed and told them that, 'It is a House-elf and that is the purpose of its life'. But now he started to respect Frog and resented his arrogant treatment towards the elf for all the past time.

He was happy to have his elf's presence in the Manor. Though he never uttered a word to Frog, he felt a strange and silent companionship developing with the elf. Draco had no human touch during his early grieving days after the return from 's, if his weekly visit to the Auror's office is not taken into account. The only sound of breathing he could hear in the empty Manor apart from his own is that of Frog's, to which he was greatful. Though the elf cannot leave the Manor even if wanted to, he appreciated its presence.

Thinking about his new found respect towards his house-elf, Draco wondered how Granger is copping after the war. He remembered that all the Slytherins used to make fun of her when she started that stupid SPEW in their fifth year. In one of their Transfiguration Classes, Nott had once called her a 'Half-Elf', to which Draco said that 'a Mudblood cannot be given the honor of sharing the blood status with a magical-being, even if the being in subject is a house-elf'. That remark had earned him applause from his house, deathly glares from Gryffindors, a detention from McGonagall and tears from Granger which had immensely satisfied his ego.

He resented it now and many other things he had said to her. If Draco was given an opportunity to express it, he would apologize to each and every ordeal that he has put her through. Though apology is not a trait of a 'Malfoy' and Draco had never uttered the word 'Sorry' in his life, he felt it as a necessary task to be accomplished. He hoped he would run into her before he moves out of the country.

As a matter of fact, Draco has changed his views on the Blood Status and he now developed respect and gratitude towards Granger from the moment he came to know that She was the one to kill Bellatrix - the murderer of his parents.

oOo

Hermione dreaded to open her bedroom door and move outside. She cannot prolong it any longer as she could hear Harry fast pacing infront of her door. If Hermione has stayed in her room for a minute more, she was sure that Harry would burst through her door any moment. She took a deep breath and decided to face the awkwardness waiting ahead.

Hermione slowly opened her door, stepped outside the room and lifted her head to see Harry now staring at her. After a brief gazing session, Harry broke the silence saying, 'Good Morning, ah... fresh up and um... come down... I have prepared breakfast'. Finding nothing more add of make a worthy conversation, Harry walked down towards the kitchen.

After half an hour, both finished eating their breakfast without a single word. After informing Harry that she need a bit more sleep, Hermione went to her bedroom warding the doors behind her. She sat near the window on her couch watching the passers on the street. A red haired woman who just passed by the house reminded Hermione of Ginny. She felt a need to explain the current situation to Ginny and to also inform her that she will never pursue that sought of relation with Harry. Hermione have a feeling that Ginny would now care less even if Harry and Hermione announced their wedding to her. But Hermione preferred to tell Ginny the about everything. Firstly she do not want to strain her relation with Ginny too, secondly Hermione now needed an emotional outlet. So she decided on writing a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Gin,_

_How are you and everyone else in the Borrow? What have you decided about returning to Hogwarts? Or are you still planning to quit the school? I wish you would change your decision and attend Hogwarts along with me. We would be in the same year this time._

_Harry and I are just fine doing our work on the memory charms. We haven't made any remarkable progress yet. But I wish we lay our hands on some useful information as early as possible. We went through almost all the books on the memory charms in the Black Library. We are planning to get started with the Potions sections soon._

_I wanted to tell you that, I have noticed Harry's attention towards me has changed in a different way. As you both had very recently moved apart and you being his Ex, I felt a need to explain you that I do not have such intentions with regard to him. But I am unable to tell so fearing staining all our years of friendship. But something happened last night which I regret very much. I have to make Harry see the truth, but without hurting him._

_I wish I find a way out of this mess. If Ron was alive, a situation like this would never have arrived. But I have no power to change the past and I could not think of Harry in any possible way other than as my best friend and a sibling._

_I wish he would be able to realize it before he did anything drastic that might lose us all the years of our friendship. I would really be delighted if you have any suggestions to put an end to Harry's idiocy._

_Take care Gin! Tell everyone that Harry and I are safe and happy. Convey my love to all._

_Send Pig as early as possible._

_Bye Hermione_

After rereading the letter, Hermione tied It to Oxford, her new owl. After watching her owl to fly out of the window and ten out of her sight, Hermione removed the wards on her door and moved towards the study in a hope to get herself distracted with a couple of books.

oOo

Hermione woke up from her little sleep and found herself in bed. All she remembered was dozing in the study after going through few books. Thinking that Harry must have brought her to bed from the study, she got up from the bed. Hermione stood as if petrified when she realized that she was in Harry's room, in his bed and dressed in his shirt and shorts.

After composing herself from her shock, Hermione stormed out of the room to find Harry. When she saw him in the sitting room arranging lunch, Hermione yelled, 'Harry Potter! Come here right now'. Harry though initially looked bewildered, quickly realized why she was shouting and hurried towards her to give an explanation.

When Hermione made sure that Harry was right infront of her, she summoned all of his belongings into his trunk and shoved it into his arms and yelled, 'Harry Potter! You are leaving right now. I had enough of your stupidity and I cannot go on hoping forever that you will put an end to it! Go to Grimmauld Place or to Borrow or even Privet Drive!'

As Hermione took a much needful break to breathe, Harry took the opportunity saying, 'Hermione! You are just making a big deal out of nothing. Let me explain, I took...'

'I have no intentions in listening to your explanation as to why I woke up in room, in your bed and mostly in your clothes. Just get out before I hex you!' yelled Hermione flaring at him.

Harry shouted at her saying, 'Merlin Woman! I found you sleeping in the study, so I carried you to your room. I could not get the access to your room as you have warded it. So I carried you to my room and put you into my bed. And then I thought...'

'Thought that you needed to change me into your clothes! Yeah! I got it! And if you would please bother to leave now', said Hermione pushing Harry towards the main door.

Harry caught Hermione's hand and yelled, 'I have changed you through magic, Woman! That too because you were sweating like hell in your fluffy robes. If you could stop yelling and listened when I have told that you have warded your bloody room... you would have realized that I could not get my hands onto your clothes which are in YOUR room!'

When Harry has finished shouting, Hermione had realized that she was mistaken and said, 'I am Sorry Harry! After what happened last night, I just jumped to a wrong conclusion without actually thinking. I resent shouting at you and causing such a scene'.

Harry has put his trunk down and tried to give Hermione a kiss. But an angry Hermione stopped him before doing so, thereby sweeping away the smile from his mouth and shouted once again, 'Harry! I regret what happened just now but I also regret what was happening from the beginning. I want you to clear your mind and think whether you want to really replace Ron's part in my life or you are just afraid in losing me too. Grab your trunk and use Grimmauld's Place as your Thinking Re-hab rather than my house. Now stop staring and get out. I give you a month to think'.

Having said that, Hermione once again shoved Harry's trunk into his hands and pushed him out of her house. She quickly warded the house disallowing Harry any access to it till one whole month.

oOo

A/N: Review Please!


	5. Chapter5:Yet Again WokeUp in Another Bed

oOo

Chapter 5: Yet Again Woke Up in Another Bed!

Hermione walked into the sitting room and found the lunch that Harry has prepared for both of them. Looking at the lavish lunch, Hermione thought, ' Harry has outdone it! Maybe he planned to impress me and now I have food enough for two days'.

As she was thinking, her floo burst open and in walked Ginny waving at her. Hermione was in no mood to deal with another person right now. But she sighed at her luck and thought that atleast the food might have some takers now.

'Hi Ginny!', said Hermione.

Dusting herself free from ashes and remnants of floo powder, Ginny said, 'Hey Hermione! Sorry for the sudden appearance but your letter sounded urgency. Mom borrowed Pig to send a letter to Charlie and Errol is... um... Just Errol...! And I have no idea on how to use a fellytone. So I came through Floo'.

Ginny took a break and again resumed her blabbering, 'I hope that I did not interrupt you from anything important. Wow! Looks like Harry has made the lunch and he had certainly went all the way to impress you. Ah! You know, He cooks sumptuously right! Once he prepared a dinner for both of us in my fifth year and he cooked it great. Is he out or is he sleeping now? Where is he, Hermione?'

After Ginny has finally decided to stop, Hermione told her, 'Well Gin! You are sought of a bit late. As I have just now, literally pushed Harry out of this house and banned him from entering till a month'.

'He must have completely got onto your nerves! What did he do to face your wrath though?' asked a shocked looking Ginny.

For the next few hours Hermione explained Ginny about everything. They finished their lunch which Harry has prepared. Both of them talked about almost everything. Ginny has informed Hermione that everyone in the Borrow are fine and had moved on expect Molly and George, who frequently have their emotional breakdowns. Noting that Hermione seemed to be disturbed by this news, Ginny added saying, 'But both of them are doing greatly than at the beginning stages. And you know what! George is now going out with Angelina Jackson and I think he is planning to propose her soon'.

'Wow Ginny! That's great news!' said Hermione cheerfully.

They kept talking for a few hours and were interrupted by a noise which sounded like a siren. Ginny quickly asked Hermione what was that noise about. Hermione realized that someone is trying to bring down her wards and hurried towards the door with Ginny running behind her. Hermione looked through the peep hole to find Harry standing on the steps to the main door, trying to break her wards. Ginny pushed Hermione aside and saw a very flustered Harry with wand in one hand and chocolates in the other.

Ginny backed from the door and looked at Hermione who is glaring at the door with fuming anger. She asked Hermione, 'Are the wards coming down?'

This somehow seemed to amuse Hermione as she laughed and said, 'Gin! I am sure Harry would never succeed in breaking those wards. But the sound is pretty irritating and it cannot be silenced. And I guess we have to endure this sound as Harry seems in no mood of leaving early! Or I suggest that we both leave my house for sometime. Can you think of any place where we can spend the rest of the day peacefully?'

Ginny beamingly replied, 'Ofcourse Hermione! Lets apparate to The Three Broomsticks and grab a bottle of butterbeer. We can shift our conversation there, till evening. You can return home after that and I am certain that Harry will leave by that time!'

Hermione quickly nodded considering it as indeed a good option. With that decided, both of them apparated to the Hogsmeade.

oOo

Draco wished that the people around him would finally leave him alone and stop exchanging those loathing looks and whispered tantrums while passing him. But they seem to have sworn on their lives to make his life a living hell. And hence Draco ceased making any public appearances par his weekly Ministry visits.

But this week inorder to avoid all this unpleasant treatment, Draco casted a disillusionment charm on himselft throughout the visit in the Ministry, expect at the Wand Registration Counter and in the Minister's Office. If the disgusting look bestowed upon him by the witch at the Wand Registration Counter was not taken into account, Draco's new idea was an absolute success.

Pleased with the minimal endurance of hatred and anger for the day, Draco planned on testing his luck further and entered The Three Broomsticks to grab few bottles of firewhisky. He lifted the disillussion charm and placed his order. He paid for the bottles to the counter assistant, who took the money and slammed the change onto the table frowning at him.

Though filled with anger,irritation and humiliation, Draco just let out a sigh remembering the fact that he deserved all of it. He had shrunk all the bottles, placed them in his pocket and was about to leave The Three Broomsticks when his eyes rested on a corner seat where a red haired woman and a bushy brown haired woman were giggling into their firewhisky bottles.

He casted a quick disillusionment charm and moved towards their table. Since his parent's death, Draco was waiting for an opportunity to apologize to Granger for all the things he said in the past and also express his appreciation for ending the life to of his parent's murderer. He does not want to miss his chance when the opportunity to apologize her presented itself infront of him. Though uncertain how he would accomplish it, he silently settled himself into a corner seat next to the two women who were now swaying and giggling.

Draco sat there for almost an hour watching the Granger and Weasley finally completing their sixth bottle of firewhisky with a amused look on his face. Weasley held herself better when compared to Granger by the end of their sixth drink. A few minutes later, he watched as both of them had finally called it a day and got up to leave. Ginny hugged Hermione, bade a giggling goodbye and apparated swaying. After making sure that Weasley had not splinched herself in her drunken state, Draco removed his disillusionment charm and moved towards Granger who somehow managed to finally stand on both of her feet.

Draco reached Granger just in time to catch her from again falling down onto the ground. When Hermione realized that someone was holding her, she twisted her body to see the person who caught her. She looked at Draco and exclaimed giggling, 'OOOH! MALPPPOYY! YOUUU HAAAAABBB GOT DDHRRRREEEE HEAAAADS!' pointing four of her fingers to him.

After saying so, she again fell into his arms and snuggled into him. Before he could realize what had happened just now, Hermione had fallen asleep in her standing position leaning into him. Without a clue of what to do next and feeling that he was too tired to think for a solution, Draco apparated to the Manor with a now softly snoring Hermione in his arms.

oOo

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache and found herself yet again in a bed which surely was not hers. She tried to recollect how she managed to end up in this state admist her throbbing headache. She remembered heading into The Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer. But Ginny successfully managed in convincing her for a bottle of firewhisky. As their conversation started and got converted into a verbal vent of their frustations, none of them bothered to keep a check on the number of the bottles they were consuming. She vaguely remembered Ginny hugging her and apparating to borrow. But she also knew that she never succeeded in apparating away from The Three Broomsticks, leaving her to wonder how she has ended up in a completely unknown place. Trying to recollect her wanderings and whereabouts for the night, Hermione risked to open her eyes once again to observe the room she was currently in. But she was temporarily blinded by the amount of sudden and bright light on her aching eyeballs. As she rubbed her eyes to adjust her sight to the room's light, a deep voice reached her ears saying, "So! Finally Awake Granger! Here I am tempted to wake you up with ice water in case you failed to manage it on your own within another couple of minutes!"

That voice caused her to instantly jump from the bed, which did not contribute to help her heavy and tired head in any way possible. But she ignored the outburst of pain in her now sluggish brain and began to search frantically for her wand. She was yet again brought back into the reality by the same voice saying, "If you are searching for this! All you need to do is ask, Granger!"

Hermione turned towards the source of voice and looked at Draco Malfoy, who is holding her wand in one hand and a globet in another. So her guess was correct and the voice indeed belonged to Malfoy. She quickly regained her composure and asked him glaring, "Give me my wand Malfoy!"

"Well! I do not have any intention of possessing your wand. Nor do I have any intention of being hexed by you! So drink this first and then I will hand over your wand to you!", said Draco thrusting the golbet in his hand into Hermione's.

" What is this Malfoy? And why should I drink something offered by you. Just handover my wand and leave the damn place", shouted Hermione, who is now holding her pounding head.

"You cannot order me to leave my own manor, Granger! And my guess that you are not so intelligent as all the people chant is indeed true, seeing as you think I would poison you to kill you rather than just slay you with a slicing curse. If you have not noticed; I would like to enlighten you that, if I really plan on killing you! You are at my mercy, noting as you are completely defenceless as well as senseless at the moment", Draco informed her with a smirk.

But it did not earned any kind of response from Hermione as she is just glaring at him sitting on the edge of the bed. So he took a deep breath and continued saying, "Do not bother to apparate as the Manor has strong anti-apparating charms placed around it. I suggest that, it is best for you to drink this and then let me explain you about your endeavours of the last night. And I assure you, I have no intention in harming you. The golbet in your hand contains a sober-up potion. If you really require assurance in this matter, I will offer to drink that potion before you.

I might be a self-centered person. But I never do back-stab the people who favoured me. And you definitely are one amongst them from the moment you saved my head in the Room of Requirment and killed Bellatrix. So get this potion into your system and put an end to your hangover".

If not his words, the sincerity that was radiating from his voice convinced Hermione to move the goblet in her hand towards her mouth.

oOo

As she began to pour the sober-up potion down her throat and into her stomach, Hermione's headache seemed to magically decrease. By the time she completed drinking the entire potion, she was able to recollect almost all the details of the past night. She remembered Malfoy catching her and thus avoiding her from falling hard onto the floor. She also remembered what she said and how she had fallen asleep in his arms.

The realization of the entire nuisance she had caused while he tried to put her into the bed made her face to turn a light shade of red with embarrassment. She woke up as he apparated along with her to his manor and kept yelling and kicking him while he carried her to this room. He had to take the help of a house-elf to restrain her in the bed. When he finally succeeded in making her to stay put in the bed, she began pulling him into the bed along with her. He finally used magic to free himself from her grip and casted a charm around the bed and upon her, so that she would not be able to move until she has fallen asleep. And to further enhance her embarrassment, she then had pouted at him in her unmovable state and blew him a good night kiss before falling asleep.

When Hermione regained all her consciousness, she had put the empty goblet on the side table and turned to face Malfoy, her mind filled with embarrassment.

Looking at her now rather steady form which was facing him, Draco asked her with an amused tone, "It so seems that you have remembered all your misdeeds of the previous night. Or do you require me to elaborate them further for your better knowledge?"

"No Malfoy! I perfectly remember the previous night and I do not require any kind of help from you", yelled Hermione.

"So you prefer to be left alone in that bar than taking my help. My apologizes! Granger! As now I am beginning to have second thoughts of what I should have actually done with you", Malfoy yelled back at her looking thoroughly frustrated.

Hermione's anger subsided and she regretted shouting at him. It was after-all because of him that she has managed to find a decent place for the night's stay. She recomposed her calm attitude and said softy, "I am sorry Malfoy! I should not have lost my temper and thrown tantrums at you after knowing the helping gesture you have rendered. And thank you for your help and hospitability. Please convey my gratitude to your elf. If you could give me my wand, I will leave now".

Draco's face stiffened at her apology. He took a deep breath and faced her saying, "I should not have lost my composure and yelled back at you Hermione. I should have taken your state into account. Apart from that, you have nothing to apologize as I am the one who should be actually asking for your forgiveness".

He paused for a while to look at her for any signs of anger. But he found her staring at him with shock and surprise. So he continued saying, "Hermione! For all the things that I have done in the past and for all the names I have called you, I ask for your forgiveness and for all the help and action of kindness that you have rendered during the war, I offer my gratitude to you. And I knew that you will never be able forgive me, Hermione! But atleast relieve me from some burden saying that you could try".

After saying so, Draco handed over her wand and turned around gesturing her to follow him towards the door.

He was stopped by a small hand firmly gripping around his wrist. He sighed and turned around to face her anger with all his being, as he knew he deserved it. But Draco was surprised to see her smiling at him warmly.

Hermione released his hand and told him, "It never bothered me in past and it would never in the future. But for your sake, I do accept your apology. And please do not thank me for killing Bellatrix as I did it to avenge Ron. Infact; at that moment I was not at all thinking about you or your parents. And for saving you in the Room of Requirement, you need to be thanking Harry as it was he who actually suggested it. I do not hold any more anger or hatred towards you and thanks for your help for the previous night. Bye Draco".

Draco felt lightened after her acceptance and said almost holding back a smirk, "Thank you for forgiving and also for referring me with my first name".

Hermione laughed and said, "I would not have called you so, if you had not called me with my given name. And thanks for that, though weird coming from you, I would prefer you calling me Hermione than any other weird names you used to search especially for me".

Draco smirked and extended his hand to her saying, "So! Friends! Hermione?"

Hermione took his arm and said, "Yes! Friends Draco!" before leaving the manor and apparating to her house.

oOo

A/N: Please review if you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Dung Beetle

oOo

Chapter 6: Bloody Dung Beetle

Draco felt relieved after Hermione accepted his apology. He also was surprised and happy that she considered befriending him after all the humiliation he put her through. Hermione was also surprised that Draco asked her for forgiveness. She never thought that he would ever say the words 'Sorry or Thank you' in his life. But he used both the words and she knew that he really meant them while using them, not just uttering for the purpose of uttering.

That night lying in his bed, Draco thought that the War has the power to change the people and that Gra... um... Hermione was indeed a good proof for that. She turned into a person filled with kindness and forgiveness. She was no more an annoying know-it-all and beaver. But he wondered whether she was always the same and that he being prejudiced before the war was unable to see through the barrier of Blood-Status. Thinking so, Draco slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep after a very long time.

Little did he know that Hermione was thinking along the same lines while lying on her bed.

Hermione thought that the war has changed Malfoy. She wondered how many else were changed for the good and how many for the bad due to this war. Before dozing off she realized that, may be all the while Draco was always the same helping and warm person that she had the chance of meeting today; hidden beneath the arrogant and orthodox boy that she knew since her first year at Hogwarts.

oOo

It has been a while since Hermione and Draco met. Hermione went back to her books and research. Draco drifted to his boring routine. Both of them though happy with their new friendship, neither of them had any intention of pursuing it further. They are just content with their mutual enmity now gone. Both of them never wished for a strong bond of friendship taking their awkward past into account.

Hermione woke up late that day and made herself a sandwich and coffee for brunch. She sat near the table and opened the Daily Prophet while sipping her hot coffee. Her eyes immediately focused onto the photograph of a familiar bleeding blond man being carried to the St. Mungo's. Hermione hastily put her cup on the table and proceeded reading the article that caught her eye.

_**DRACO MALFOY, A DEATH EATER DEAD? - Rita Skeeter**_

_"Justice denied by the Wizengamot has been delivered by an aggrieved wizard"_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy, the last of Malfoys and one of the several death eaters, who managed to escape Askaban was finally put to justice by an aggrieved wizard who has lost his family to the Death Eaters attack during the reign of You-Know-Who._

_According to a respectable and trusted source from St. Mungo's, the condition of the said death eater is very critical and the chances of his survival are minimal. It has been observed that Malfoy has taken cruciatus curse for a period of atleast three hours before Mr. Arthur Weasley discovered him in an alley behind Ministry._

_The person who placed the curse on Malfoy has been identified as Mr. Justin Burbage, a muggle-born victim of the followers of You-Know-Who. Mr. Burbage's wife, Mrs. Charity Burbage, was reported to be kidnapped by death eaters and killed by You-Know-Who. Her body was never found either by the Order or by the Ministry. Mrs. Charity Burbage used to work as the Muggle Studies Professor in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The Wizengamot has cleared the charges against Mr. Burbage for the use of an Unforgivable on Malfoy._

_The majority of the London's Wiazarding population also expressed that Mr. Burbage has done the right and a very required deed by cursing a death eater, though they regret that Malfoy managed to still breathe after it._

_Everyone's hope that, 'the denied justice will be one day delivered' has been met._

_Let us all join our hands and pray that the justice should win and that this death eater ends up dead._

The article made Hermione sick to her core. She was now fuming with anger clearly remembering the menance the Skeeter woman was capable of. With the paper still clutched tightly in her hand, she apparated to St. Mungo's muttering "Bloody Dung Bettle", not bothering to notice that she was still in her night clothes.

oOo

Hermione apparated to 's and rushed towards the inquiry counter. With the help from the witch seated at the counter she found out the room allotted to Draco. She made her way to the room no 15 C in the Curse Care Section on the third floor. As she was about to enter the room, Hermione ran into Mr. Weasley who was coming from the same room.

When Mr. Weasley noticed that the woman was Hermione, he smiled at her and asked the reason for appearance in St. Mungo's. Hermione told him about the article and their new friendship. On hearing this, Mr. Weasley informed her that Malfoy was out of danger and is currently unconscious. He said that the healer in-charge has informed him that, it would take a minimum of two days for Malfoy to again consciousness and a whole week to return to his original self.

Hermione felt relieved and was about to leave when Mr. Weasley stopped her and requested Hermione saying , 'Taking the condition of Malfoy and nuisance created by Skeeter's article, the Head-Healer at St. Mungo's has decided that a trustable person should be always present in the room until Malfoy regains his consciousness. As no one volunteered the Mr. Cook, the Head-Healer, has requested me to stay with Malfoy. I cannot do so during my working hours and I am planning to ask someone for help. Since you are now in good terms with him, I think it would be best if you take up this job as I cannot think of anyone else who would willingly help Malfoy. You need to stay only in the mornings when I go to Ministry and I will take up from evening. I mean, only if you want to do it.'

'Mr. Weasley, please carry on with your work. I will take care of him. Do not bother with the evening stay. I will stay here with him till he regains his consciousness and please do drop once every morning for an hour so that I can go home and get freshened for the day. Apart from that one hour, I promise to not leave this room. You already have a lot to take care of and I am absolutely free at this moment. So infact you are providing me something to do and I am extremely happy', said Hermione.

'Thanks Hermione! I knew that I can always count on you. Hmm... then I will leave in another thirty minutes, so it will be best if you go home and change into something more suitable', said Mr. Weasley smiling at Hermione.

Hermione forgot that she was still in her nightwear blushed in embarrassment and bade Mr. Weasley bye and apparated to her house.

She took a quick shower, completed her breakfast and grabbed few essentials and books for her night stay at St. Mungo's and apparated back to the hospital.

She quickly found Mr. Weasley waiting for her near the room. He smiled on seeing her again and said, 'Once again thanks for taking up this task as I am really busy at the moment. I have asked Mr. Cook to add your name to Malfoy's care-taker's list. And do not bother with the required paper work as I have already taken care of it. The Healer In-Charge of Malfoy's case is Mr. Hudson. I really have to rush now. Ah, remember that we are supposed to keep it quiet about Malfoy's whereabouts and condition. Bye Hermione! See you tomorrow morning.'

Mr. Weasley turned and walked towards the elevator leaving Hermione at the entrance of the room muttering, 'Terrible woman... that Skeeter... Now he is in more danger... Why can't somebody curse her instead... Think I need to step in and curse her... Oh... Hope Bob made some progress on that fire-breathing chicken case... He often makes rea...'

Hermione watched Mr. Weasley muttering to himself till he reached the elevator with amusement. After he disappeared from her view she made her way into the room.

oOo

Hermione entered the room and saw a limp and worn out Malfoy lying on the hospital bed. She never imagined a day where she would be asked to a care-taker for someone and let alone that person to be Draco Malfoy. She wondered what more surprises were in store for her.

Hermione mentally cursed Skeeter and the prejudiced people who are still against the innocent and forced death eaters. She made herself comfortable in the couch beside Draco's bed and started to read a book. As the night came in Hermione ate her dinner which she bought from the café in the hospital and dozed off to sleep in the couch reading.

She woke up to the sound of the room door being opened and saw that Mr. Weasley has arrived as promised in the morning.

'Hermione! Go home, get freshen up and come back. I will wait here till then', said Mr. Weasley in hurried tone.

'Is there any problem Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes. Actually there is a slip in the Auror's Office that there might be a possible attack on Malfoy at the St. Mungo's. After reading Skeeter's article many took it upon themselves to put an end to Malfoy believing him as a true and faithful follower of Voldemort. The Ministry is planning to shift Malfoy to his Manor within an hour.'

'Are there any other complications? I mean, given his state of health, is it okay to shift him?'

'I believe they are planning to assign Malfoy, a personal healer at the Manor and I am afraid to say that you might be required to move to Manor for a day or two till, he regains consciousness.'

'That is absolutely fine with me Mr. Weasley. In that case, I will leave now and will be back in forty five minutes.'

'Okay Hermione. See you.'

Hermione apparated to her home refilled her bag with the essentials and was getting ready to leave to St. Mungo's , when she heard the sound of someone apparating at her front door. She quickly pulled her wand and reached the door.

She saw Mr. Weasley, a witch in St. Mungo's whom she assumed as a healer and unconscious Draco floating in a stretcher behind them.

Hermione motioned them to enter the house and asked, 'Is everything all right Mr. Weasley? Why did you bring him here?'

'The Aurors spotted Yaxley and Greyback near the Malfoy Manor. On questioning Malfoy's house elf we came to know that they have been trying to enter the Manor since Malfoy's parent's death and that they are planning on killing him. If not for Malfoy's wards around the Manor they would succeeded long back. Now that Malfoy is unconscious the protections around the Manor cannot be trusted and hence we decided it would be best to shift him here for the time being. Kingsley wanted to personally request you in this matter but I believed you would be willing to help', said Mr. Weasley.

'It is not a problem. I think it is the best available option. Neither the death eaters nor the agitating wizards will imagine him here. And I take that this must be Draco's personal healer?' asked Hermione gesturing to the witch.

'Yes. This is Miss Harley, Malfoy's assigned personal healer.'

'Hello Miss Harley. Pleasure to meet you and please feel free to ask for anything you require. I am Hermione Granger and please call me Hermione', said Hermione extending her hand.

Miss Harley took Hermione's hand and said shaking it, 'Pleasure is mine Hermione and please call me Angela.

The next hour included all the paper work and a secrecy vow to keep Draco's whereabouts a secret. After a quick tea Mr. Weasley left bading goodbye and a promise to drop by whenever possible.

Hermione showed Angela the rooms for her and Draco to occupy. Both of them levitated Draco to his room and rested for the day.

oOo

A/N: Please leave a review if you like the story till now.


	7. Chapter 7: Draco in Muggle World

oOo

Chapter 7: Draco in Muggle World

Four days passed since then and both Hermione and Angela developed a new friendship. Angela is a pure-blood but do not have any issues with the muggle-borns. She was surprised by all the muggle equipment in Hermione's house. Their days passed taking care of Draco, discussing different diseases-prevention-cures and the latest muggle and magical inventions in the field of medicine. They alternatively prepared the meals and night stays in Draco's room.

As promised Mr. Weasley visited them whenever he was free and informed them about Ministry activities and inturn learned about Draco's condition.

Angela said that Draco might gain consciousness by today or atleast tomorrow. Angela informed Hermione that her father used to be a friend of Lucius Malfoy before her family moved to France where she has joined Beauxbatons.

They were taking about France and its wizarding culture when they heard a groan from Draco's room. Both of them rushed to Draco's room and saw him stirring in the bed groaning loudly. Angela hurried and gave him a potion to drink which helped him to gain complete consciousness. Once he was able to observe his company and surroundings, Hermione explained him about everything that has happened.

When she was done, Draco was once again suprised by Hermione's kindness. He thanked Hermione and Angela and asked when he could leave to the Manor. Hermione then has sent her patronus to Mr. Weasley to inform him about Draco's development.

A few minutes later Mr. Weasley along with Kingsley and Mr. Cook flooed to Hermione's house. All the six of them discussed Draco's health and security issue. They concluded that it will be good for the mean time for Draco to stay at Hermione's place until atleast a week or two till the legal and security matters got settled.

They requested Angela to drop by every day in the evening to check up on Draco and also requested Hermione to add her house's fireplace to the Angela's floo network, to which both of them happily agreed.

After the discussion Mr. Cook and Angela ran a quick diagnosis on Malfoy, made changes in his mediactions and explained them to Hermione and Draco. All the four of them bade bye to Hermione and Draco before leaving through floo.

oOo

Over a period of week Hemrione and Draco developed a strong friendship.

Hermione was amused to find Draco becoming immensely curious about the Muggle world. She learned from him that his parents had never allowed him to wander into the Muggle world calling it nasty and not worth of a Pure-Blood's presence or interest. She found him asking questions and learning a great deal about the muggle technology and various products it offered. By the end of their fourth day together, Draco managed to learn how to operate Hermione's laptop and access net. But she was appalled by content she sometimes found him surfing and downloading. But she immediately smiled remembering that Ron did a similar thing in their sixth year, but the picture on Ron room's wall was from some wizard magazine. She thought smiling that whatever might happen 'Men Will Be Men'. Hermione noticed that Draco also enjoyed watching television and using all the other electronic equipments in her house. Hermione could not help but compare him with herself. Seeing Draco's increasing curiosity, thirst for knowledge about this unknown world and his quick grasping ability reminded Hermione of the days when she just found out about the Wizarding world.

Never in her wild dreams, has Hermione thought that she and Draco could have so much in common. Hermione tried to explain about the Muggle world to her friends and never did they showed any interest or even if interested, they were never able to understand it. Though Mr. Weasley was immensely curious about the Muggle world, Hermione never found him to understand about it thoroughly. She smiled remembering that it took Mr. Weasley a whole month to correctly pronounce 'TELEPHONE'. Ron and Ginny were never able to utter it, so she gave up hopes of teaching them any further.

The discussions and debates she had with Draco concerning both the worlds stimulated her brain. She enjoyed having these discussions and she could now call Draco as someone she could share her knowledge with, avoiding to have to constantly halt in between the words for the listener to grasp.

On the other hand, Draco found him getting attracted to the Muggle world day-by-day. He always imagined muggles to be dirty and their world a nasty place. Draco never knew that Muggles found a way to counter the wizard's magic with mere combination of logic and common sense. He was driven by the so called TECHNOLOGY that the muggles use. He cannot wait till he was completely cured and was allowed to be free to go around to explore this world and also buy himself a laptop and a mobile.

He wondered who he would be calling using a mobile. He knew only Hermione who could operate one. May be he should use it to call her and that way he could easily stay in touch with her. When he raised this point, Hermione laughed and told him that mobile needs a network and that the enchantments placed on a wizard's home block them. He then found out in detail about the signals and network from Hermione. She explained him patiently and even gave him few books on technology for his ready reference.

Draco never thought that one day he would enjoy Hermione's company. He was often forced to move along with Crabbe and Goyle by his father. Draco never found them capable of making an intellectual conversation. The only person who engaged him in conversations on knowledge and wisdom was his Godfather Severus Snape, who was killed in the war. He was amazed when he found out that Severus was infact a spy for the Light Side. His respect for the man increased ten-fold.

Draco also wondered when the irritating buck-toothed Gryffindor girl managed to turn into a sweet, caring and knowledgeable woman he had the chance to befriend now. He even found her beautiful and appealing. But he had enough sense to not peruse her in that aspect. After hearing about the fiasco that happened between Hermione and Potter, Draco thought she would kill him if he tried anything funny with her and he also respected her for being friendly with him when she could easily choose to ignore him like rest of the people. He now started to hate the house rivalry and bloody blood status he was made to believe right from his birth. If not for that, Hermione would be his friend for a long time now.

Draco slowly started to learn more about Hermione. The way she was avoiding talking about Weasley made him wonder if she carried feelings more than just friendship for him. To his own surprise he found himself a tad bit jealous about this. Whenever Hermione drifts into her own thoughts smiling gracefully and the next moment grief filling her face as if suddenly remembering something, he knew that she was thinking about Weasley. He secretly wished for someone who would feel the same towards him.

But Draco noticed a funny thing that whenever he started to think about her as a sweet person, she bounces on him fuming filled with fury. And when he thinks that she might get angry about something, she simply smiles at him and continues with her work. Just as the day when he had downloaded a picture of a nude woman and used it as the wallpaper on her laptop, she screamed on top of her voice blaming him on misuse of technology. And when he complained about lack of memory space for his downloads just to irritate her even more, she handed him her hard drive smiling. He simply thought that whatever might happen, 'Women Will Be Women'.

oOo

Angela made her weekly visit to check up on Draco and found him playing a game on Hermione's laptop. Seeing Angela enter through floo both, Hermione and Draco greeted her smiling. Angela greeted them back and then ran a quick diagnosis on Draco. She found him to be quickly recovering. Even the head-aches which were supposed to be the after effect of a prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse seemed to be decreased. She re-assigned his medications and handed them to Hermione. Draco requested Angela to stay for a while.

Hermione could not help noticing the way Draco started to flirt with Angela. She was irritated to a point where she felt like hitting Draco when he suggested showing Angela something that she has never experienced with any other wizard. But to her immense dismay she found Angela responding positively towards Draco. Angela stayed till noon having lunch with them and then left to visit another patient after exchanging a bye with Hermione and a kiss with Draco.

Hermione gave Draco his potion, asked him to rest for an hour and started cleaning the dishes. Draco shifted with his back now resting on the couch and resumed his game. Watching this Hermione shouted glaring at him 'Put the damn laptop aside Malfoy! Go to your room and rest. Or I will force feed you Sleeping Draught enough to keep you on your bed till tomorrow.'

Draco was startled with the sudden burst of fury and quickly put the laptop aside. He clearly knew what this witch was capable of, especially when in anger. He could not forget the punch she gave him in their third year and nor could he forget the pecking birds she has set on Weasley during the night when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match. Muttering something barely audible about a mad woman he made his way to his room.

Hermione did not know why she shouted at him. Is it just because he was not resting when supposed to or that he... She dismissed the thought immediately and smirked noticing that she had just now managed to scare the Slytherin Prince. After finishing the dishes, Hermione left to her study and resumed her work on memory charms. After two hours, Hermione was deeply immersed in the book she was reading and thus failing to notice Draco now standing behind her observing.

Draco slept for almost two hours and when he woke up, he searched for Hermione everywhere in the house. Though he was in this place for over a week Draco never entered Hermione's study. He noticed that she visits her study when she thought that he was sleeping or when he was occupied with some other task. But now when he did not find her anywhere in the house Draco decided to check in the study. He opened the door and found her in a heap of parchments and books. He slowly walked towards her and observed what she was working on and thought to keep it a secret from him. When he bent down to read from the parchments around her, he observed that every single book in the room was on memory charms. Draco got intrigued by this and moved closer to her clearing his throat to catch her attention.

Hermione jumped at the sound and turned around quickly pointing her wand at Draco. When she noticed that it was just Draco she withdrew her wand blushing as she felt embarrassed at her jumpy behavior.

Hermione was about to say something when Draco interrupted and asked her in a casual inquiring tone,'What are you working on Hermione? This certainly does not look like someone's study. It looks as if you are researching on something... Or let me guess... researching on Memory Charms.'

Hermione could not come up with a cover up story and decided to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and gestured Draco to occupy the empty space beside her.

Thinking over and over in her mind that Draco was now her friend and that she could trust him with the information on her parents, Hermione again took a deep breath and turned towards him with a forced smile plastered on her face though Draco could clearly see the thin film of tears forming in her eyes. She squeezed her hands to tight fists and then started to tell him.

oOo

A/N: Like It? Review it!


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

oOo

Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

Hermione stared at her the clenched fists in her lap and asked Draco 'from where shall I start now?!'

Draco rubbed her fists smoothly hoping that would ease her tension and said, 'I guess! From the beginning would help both of us'.

Hermione relaxed a bit and started telling Draco about her parents, her decision to modify their memories and send them to another continent. He kept on asking her for other details of the war. He came to know the details of the war from the perspective of the Light-Side.

Hermione felt relieved sharing about her parents, Ron, Harry, their hunt for horcruxes and the war. She never discussed or mentioned it aloud to anyone though she moaned with everybody. Sharing it with Draco was a relief of some sought that she has never expected.

When she inquired him about his opinion and role in the war, Hermione realized that Draco was indeed forced into this whole war and that all he ever wanted was to be left alone and alive along with his parents. Hermione felt happy that he made it through this war but was sorry for him that he was left alone.

Whereas Draco was enthralled by what Hermione has done! Within this span of ten days he came to know Hermione as a kind-hearted person. But after listening to what she had done in order to protect her parents, he was shocked b her selflessness. May be that was the one of the reasons why Hermione was Potter's best friend.

Potter went into the Forbidden forest to die at the hands of Voldemort to protect the entire Wizard world. If given the same situation he could swear that Hermione would have done the same thing. He wondered whether anyone else might have taken the step that Hermione took to protect their loved ones. She erased all the memories of herself in her parents mind and made them leave the continent to protect them. She ensured their happiness and safety despite the ordeal she has to go through while they left her, the difficult task to find and restore their memories and yet again she might have to face her parent's displeasure after they regained their memories. She took a risk of which he was sure that anybody else would not have taken during the war. Draco's respect towards Hermione increased even more.

She explained him about horcruxes hunting and he was shocked about all the things Hermione, Potter and Weasley had went through. But he was never shocked that the Dark Lord had made seven horcruxes. He knew that he was evil and this just proved right. But what managed to throw Draco completely off-balance was the truth that his Godfather, Severus Snape did everything because he was in love with Potter's mom. He never could have guessed that and was awed by the love and commitment of that man. It pained him to realize that he never actually knew the man he respected the most. He realized that he never bothered to know about any person and he decided on changing it.

When Draco told Hermione that he planned on leaving England due to his loneliness soon after the Ministry completely cleared him, Hermione asked him to consider his decision again as he would be now leaving two of his friends back if he left, thinking about the house-elf that Draco had mentioned. Hermione was elated when she found out that Draco befriended his elf. She told him that she was very proud of him and that he has indeed changed for the good. Draco was touched by her gesture as it was the first time someone has told him that they were proud of him.

Both of them stayed in the study and talked about the war and possible charms to heal Hermione's parents. Neither of them realized that Hermione was now ruffling Draco's hair and that Draco who was sitting on the floor leaning against Hermione's legs had his head in her lap. Nor did they realized that the night had fallen and that they never ate anything after the lunch until a loud rumbling sound was heard making them look at the time and gasp. They neither felt awkward nor surprised about their position. They were quite comfortable and felt happy that they had shared their misdeeds and hardships with each other.

When they realized that the rumbling sound they heard was indeed coming from Draco's stomach, Hermione busted out laughing making Draco's face to turn a light shade to red with embarrassment.

Both of them had a simple and quick dinner together while Hermione laughed the entire time and Draco was mockingly glaring at her with a slight smile twisting the corner of his lips. After the dinner they exchanged goodnights and quickly made it to their rooms. Both of them drifted into a deep dreamless sleep immediately after their body has hit the bed.

Never did they realize that their friendship had now reached a new level with the mutual trust and companionship they managed to build today.

oOo

It has been three weeks since Draco moved into Hermione's house and he seemed to be recovering quickly.

Tomorrow Angela would be visiting them to make a final checkup. Both are awaiting her visit eagerly but for different reasons. Hermione wanted to see the progress of Draco's health whereas she can easily guess that the reason for Draco's excitement was that he could get a chance to flirt yet again with Angela. They both planned on discussing with Mr. Weasley and Kingsley whether Draco could return to the Manor after regained complete health.

Draco started working with Hermione on memory charms. He randomly browses the books and points out any important information that caught his eye to her. Hermione was happy that she can now openly pursue her research and also that Draco was trying to help her.

When Angela arrived on her day of appointment, she ran a complete body diagnosis on Draco and announced gleaming that Draco has recovered completely. She then congratulated him for his recovery with a quick kiss which Draco tried to turn into something else until Hermione loudly cleared her throat. Draco backed off from Angela smiling sweetly at her and mockingly glared at Hermione. To which Angela giggled and kissed Draco once again irritating Hermione further. When Hermione politely asked Angela when she would be leaving, Draco made sure that Angela stayed till late night and even managed to arrange a date with her soon after he would be set free to move to Manor. This intrigued Hermione for reasons she never understood.

The next day Hermione and Draco took an appointment with Kingsley. Hermione requested Mr. Weasley to tag along to which he happily agreed. They both went to the Ministry, met Mr. Weasley at his office and the three of them set off to meet Kingsley. Once they entered Kinsley's office, they discussed about Draco's security issues and whether he could return to the Manor. Kinsley decided that it would be best if Draco stayed with Hermione until the Aurors captured Yaxley and Greyback. He said that he was actually happy to inform them that the Aurors were doing their best and that they can expect a capture within two or three days.

Draco was shocked when he realized that he was actually happy to hear about his extended stay at Hermione's house. When he quickly turned to note Hermione's reaction about this, he was delighted to notice that she seemed to be happy about it just like him and this increased his happiness even more though he cannot verbally specify why?

Wishing secretly that the Aurors would capture Yaxley and Greyback a bit more lately than the specified time, Draco left the Ministry along with Hermione.

To Draco's dismay four days later the headlines of Daily Prophet read,

_"Two more dangerous Death Eaters captured by our capable Aurors" -Welma Brook_

_The Minister of the Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stated that the Aurors captured two noted Deatheaters Yaxley and Greyback (notorious werewolf) lurking near a Manor trying to break in._

_The Aurors rounded the Deatheaters instantly and captured them. The said Deatheaters are sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss._

_For more information on the crimes committed by these Deatheaters turn on to the Pg No 8_

Watching Draco's reaction Hermione snatched the paper from and began reading. When she completed reading the entire article, she smiled widely at him and immediately sent her patronus to Mr. Weasley and Kingsley.

Draco watched her as she sent the patronus and took the paper to read the entire article. When he finished reading it, Draco looked at Hermione who was now reading a letter which had a Ministry's seal.

Hermione noticed Draco watching her and told him that the letter was from Kingsley confirming the news. Then she mentioned smiling, 'Kingsley had informed that you are now free to move to the Manor'.

Draco sighed that the time for him to leave to his lonely Manor has come and asked Hermione bitterly, 'You seem to be ecstatic because of it?!'

Hermione nodded wildly smiling and said, 'Yeah! I am very happy to hear this. Are'nt you too? Go and get ready fast as it was already very late'. Saying so Hermione rushed off to kitchen.

Draco silently moved to his room, packed all his belongings and apparated to Manor after leaving a small note on the bed which said,

_Hermione,_

_"Thanks for letting me stay. I am leaving."_

_- Draco_

oOo

A/N: Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9: One Retired & One Returned

oOo

Chapter 9: One Retired & One Returned

_Hermione,_

_"Thanks for letting me stay. I am leaving"._

_-Draco_

'That is how he says Good Bye! I thought we were friends! Not a word and he left! Just apparated! He just moved back to Manor so he could happily leave the Mudblood finally! He never considered me worthy enough to atleast say Goodbye verbally! ', Hermione sighed once again looking at the small piece of parchment that Draco has behind.

Hermione prepared a sumptuous breakfast so as to celebrate the news and waited for him. Thinking that he dozed off to sleep she went to his room to call him for breakfast. All she found was an empty room without anything left behind that belonged to Draco.

All that she found was a parchment saying that he left and thanking her for letting him stay. She never expected it out of him. She thought they managed to form a strong friendship and could not help but wonder, whether he ever truly considered her as a friend.

If he did, he would not leave without intimating her. He would not leave without atleast seeing her. She came to a conclusion that he just used her and might be laughing at the Manor that he yet again made a fool out of her.

Hermione felt hurt and betrayed but she knew that it was meant to in the end. She kicked Harry out when he was in a state of confusion instead of helping him out of it. Now the fate just repaid her. She smiled at the irony and swore to never trust Draco ever again and went on with her routine.

It has been four days since Draco's abrupt departure, Hermione felt very lonely and she missed his company.

Hermione was reading a book sitting in a couch in her bedroom when a weird looking mightily colored bird swooped into her room through window and dropped a letter into her lap and flew away hurriedly.

Hermione was startled by the sudden appearance of this rainbow-bird. When she regained her breathing she mentally cursed the sender and took the letter into her wondering who sent it to her.

She hoped that it was from Draco and that he might have a reason to leave immediately. So now he has sent an owl explaining it to her. She immediately shook that thought away regretting for trying to still believe in Draco... No... Malfoy! She mentally corrected herself.

She took a deep breath and opened the letter to find a very familiar handwriting staring at her. Hermione instantly knew that the letter was from Harry. She quickly counted the days, remembering that the month time she has given to Harry would be over today.

Hermione was now scared to read what information the letter held in it. Has Harry managed to see that Hermione could not involve with him the way he wanted? She started to read the letter fearing its content.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry for my behavior. I should have realized not to press you any further. No! I should have realized way back that you do not want me to replace Ron's place in your life. I know it now. But at that time I was terrified that I might lose you too as I lost Ron. So I selfishly decided to claim you as mine forever without thinking rationally. Whatever the reason might be I should not have taken you for granted. My intention was never to hurt you._

_Hope you do not hate me now! I cannot even bear the thought of it! All I need is my friend back. Can we go back to our friendship and forget the past few weeks?_

_If you are willing to do so, please send Oxford. I would be there within minutes and please remember to lift your enchantments against me. They repelled me every time I tried to break through it._

_I missed you Hermione and I am really sorry._

_That colorful bird belongs to Luna by the way!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_PS: You have put my brain back into working condition by throwing me out. So don't blame yourself for doing it._

oOo

Hermione felt relieved after reading the letter. She was happy that Harry wanted to return and that he wanted their friendship back. She was feeling very alone since Draco left and the thought that she can now have Harry back as a friend lightened her grim mood. Hermione immediately grabbed a parchment and wrote a reply asking him to join her in an hour. She tied the letter to Oxford and smiled happily seeing the bird take off through the window. After that she quickly went to the front door and began to lift the enchantments around her house. As soon as she was done with lifting the enchantments, Hermione heard the sound of apparition right in front of her.

'Harry!' yelled Hermione and took him into a rib crushing hug.

'Oh Hermione! I really missed you!' said Harry lifting her from the ground and hugging her back.

Harry put her on the ground after a long time and said smiling sheepishly, 'So we are... Ummm... Fine now... Kool... I mean... Sorry Hermione! My behavior was unwarranted and I shouldn't have...'

'Shut up Harry! Go to kitchen and prepare a meal for us. Is it fine if I invite Ginny to the dinner?' asked Hermione.

Harry smiled as if a huge weight was taken from his shoulders and said, 'It is a good idea Hermione. I haven't met Ginny since we left borrow. So I better get started with dinner preparation'.

Hermione nodded and immediately sent a letter to Ginny, when Harry called from kitchen, 'Ummm... Hermione!?'

'Yeah Harry! You need something?' asked Hermione.

'Ummm... Yeah... Ummm... Thanks for... You know... I...', muttered Harry in barely audible voice wriggling his toes and staring the floor.

Hermione yelled on top of her voice frustrated, 'HARRY JAMES POTTER! One more SORRY or a THANKYOU! I will hex you into the next century. Simply cook the meal and then we three will have nice chat. Stop acting stupid or...'

'...or you will end up completely messed up after my Bat-Bogey Hex hits you', completed Ginny stepping out from the Floo.

'Ginny!' yelled Hermione and Harry rushing forward to hug her.

'So! Someone got finally released from their swooning stage! Am I right here?' asked Ginny laughing.

'Yeah! Right there Gin! So umm... How is everyone at the Borrow?', asked Harry.

'Everyone is fine and they are really doing well. Even George and Mom are better now', replied Ginny.

'Okay ladies! Give me a good one hour and I will be ready with the dinner! If you need it served even earlier, get up and assist me in the kitchen now', said Harry dragging both of them into the kitchen.

Soon after forty minutes the three of them started eating and happily discussed the events of their lives for the past one month.

Ginny informed them that she has planned to leave Hogwarts and take up quidditch at a professional level. She told them that she has already sent her bio-data to Holyhead Harpies and that they had replied positively. She said that the team couch had promised her to arrange a try out as soon as possible because their current Chaser was planning to drop from the team by this month end. Harry and Hermione congratulated Ginny, though Hermione expressed her doubts about leaving Hogwarts without completing NEWTS.

Harry then told both of them that even he has planned to drop from Hogwarts. He said that Kingsley has offered him to join the Auror training directly. But as he had not completed his NEWTS, he would be assigned a project for six months and after its successful completion they would start the Auror training. He also told them that he already has accepted the offer and was now working on his project. When Hermione asked about the details of his project, Harry told that it was something to do with the Departed of Mystries and that he could not give out the details of it. Both the women after rightly guessing that it was related to Unspeakables stopped pressing him for further details.

Hermione though unhappy that both her friends chose not to complete their NEWTS was happy that they have decided something to do with their lives. Hermione told them that she wants to complete her NEWTS and then work on restoring her parent's memory. Apart from that she has not yet decided about her future or profession. Both Ginny and Harry told her that she would definitely succeed in restoring her parent's memory and that she can always look for them when she needs any kind of help.

After discussing their opted professions and plans for the future, Harry asked both the women if they had found anyone interesting in their lives yet. Ginny immediately laughed and told Harry that she wants to first settle professionally before getting into a relation again. Seeing Harry drop his gaze, Ginny told him that she has no problems with their breakup and that she really appreciates him for the space and time it provided that she needed the most at present.

Harry seemed relieved after Ginny's declaration and informed them that he has asked Luna for a date the next week. He said them that she was working as a trainee researcher in the Department of Mystries where he was currently working on his project at the Ministry. Hermione and Ginny were happy on hearing this and asked Harry to bring Luna around, the next time they plan to meet.

When Harry and Ginny asked Hermione whether she has succeeded in finding someone? Hermione contemplated on whether to inform them regarding Draco. She then told them that she has yet to find someone and also told them about everything that has happened after Harry left.

Ginny was shocked to know that her friend ended up in Malfoy's bed after their drink session that day and that the Almighty Head-Strong Ferret has indeed apologized Hermione. Though she was angry that he felt her friend without a word, Ginny felt that their might have been some misunderstanding between them. Ginny inwardly wondered whether the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Snake would end up together.

Unlike Ginny, Harry thought that Malfoy has indeed used Hermione and also stated that, 'Once a Malfoy! Always a Malfoy!' He was angry that Hermione has let him stay in her house and did not bothered to inform Harry about it. Harry asked Hermione to forget about Malfoy and to not even think of him. He told that Hermione being the gentle, caring and loving woman required a good person and that would never be a Malfoy.

Though hurt by Harry's words, she knew that he was right somewhere because Draco indeed left her without a word after all the help she has rendered him. She just laughed out loudly ignoring her doubts and informed Harry and Ginny that she would never considered dating Malfoy.

The three friends completed their sumptuous dinner and a great time together. Around 9 pm, Harry and Ginny bade Hermione a good bye and left her alone with her thoughts about a certain Slytherin.

oOo


End file.
